<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smentin / AU / office by theneighborshotcrowbar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579722">Smentin / AU / office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar'>theneighborshotcrowbar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hello Neighbor (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This is an AU, quentin is a little round crying boy, quentin is in his twenties chill everyone, smith is cruel, this is gonna be two parts only I'm not planning to continue it.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin, the young journalist gets to know his cruel boss a bit better, and maybe changes him?...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smentin, Smith x Quentin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>×× important facts. ××<br/>I personally doubt that Smith is gonna be THIS cruel in the game.<br/>this writing is set in an alternate universe, and I didn't even plan to continue it (however, I've got the story in head until the end).</p>
<p>this fic was based on the 5th HN book, where a cruel head journalist and his worker interacted, and poor guy almost died just by getting into his office. </p>
<p>×××</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Raven Brooks Banner was the town's biggest and only newspaper. The office was lead by the most cruel and sadistic man who ever existed.<br/>
At least, there was this rumor going around between workers. Mr Smith (they called him this way, nobody dared to say otherwise) has never shown any kind of emotion before, nobody knew anything about him, only that he was a professional when it came to journalism.</p>
<p>Quentin, the young and unlucky lonely boy worked at the Banner too. Renting a small apartment for incredibly high price, he had no other chance, but to work his soul off in the office, and stay even after working hours. His articles were average, maybe too average to be in the famous newspaper.</p>
<p>Mr Smith has walked through the office every day, watched the workers, as they murdered the typewriters. He often stopped in the past two days, looking around, but his eyes always ended up on Quentin. He already knew it, even without looking up from his work. </p>
<p>Wednesday was the day, when the boss finally stood next to Quentin's desk.<br/>
The young man stopped hitting the typewriter. Already feeling the sweatdrops rolling on his face, he decided to not to look up from his work.<br/>
-My office. 12. Bring the article.<br/>
That was all he said. When Quentin blinked, Mr Smith already closed his office door.<br/>
Nobody said anything. It felt like he was absolutely alone in the noisy room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time has come, Quentin collected his articles and the scraps together..there wasn't much to show yet from the final work..and nervously made his way towards the boss' office.<br/>
After knocking, almost dropping every paper by accident and finally stepping to the man's room, Quentin somehow closed the door behind himself. Mr Smith stood in front of his only window, which barely let any light in because of the venetian blind.<br/>
He turned towards Quentin.<br/>
-Oh. Come in. A tea? Some cookie before the event?<br/>
The boy was so nervous, he barely understood the sentence.<br/>
-I..brought the..some are not finished yet, I'm...<br/>
Mr Smith made his way to his door like a snake, opened it and made sure everyone has left the room for lunch. After closing the door, he turned the key in it, which caused Quentin's first heart attack.<br/>
-Put it on my desk. Come on.-the man's low and ice cold voice from  behind, finally made him move one step forward.<br/>
But only one step. He felt something terrible coming. He will be fired, or at least yelled at. It might be over now.<br/>
-I'm so sorry... I'm slow, I-.... Mr Smith... I need this job..</p>
<p>Smith smiled. Quentin couldn't see this smile, and even if he saw it, it was gone in less than a second.<br/>
The boss cleared his throat and stepped closer to him. The chubby man still stood in one place, he barely breathed, legs shaking. </p>
<p>He felt Smith getting much closer to him.</p>
<p>Touching his shoulder with both hands, gently rubbing it,his hands quickly wandered to the young man’s  shaking arms, and waist.</p>
<p>At first, he didn't realize, what might happen. Or rather; didn't believe it.</p>
<p>The man leaned close to his left ear, Quentin felt the hot air coming out on his nose. He spoke on low voice, which ended up as whispering.<br/>
-so....you need this job. But I'm not fully satisfied with your work , let's be honest. Why would I keep...you?....<br/>
Quentin looked on his left, straight into his eyes. He took the sunglasses off before, and the boy realized, how deep blue his eyes are.<br/>
-I'm... Please....<br/>
-Do you know, what's up with begging, Quentin?....-the man broke the eye contact, but his hands slided below, to Quentin's tighs. Suddenly, he hugged the man from behind, closing his arms around him, resulting the young man to drop the papers accidentally.<br/>
-Oh gosh, I'm sorry-Quentin knew it wasn't his fault, and yet, he had no other chance, but to apologize.<br/>
-Leave it as it is.<br/>
He breathed to his neck, the air he blew out was like fire. But the boy didn't dare to look at him anymore. Smith's hands now touched his crotch, and found a grip on something..something, which made Quentin excited for one millisecond, and worried him after that. </p>
<p>Smith pushed his lower body against his, and almost bit his neck. Almost.<br/>
He could feel something stiff through his thin jeans.<br/>
-You like men, right? Right, Quentin?<br/>
No reply. Only shaking body and gasping.<br/>
-Make me happy then.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Smith pulled his hand away. He pushed the man against his own working desk.<br/>
Quentin didn't give any kind of sound, only the desk did. He grabbed the edge of it in pain, and looked after the desk's content, as it fell off. Soon, he was the only thing on it.</p>
<p>Slowly turning his head, looking at Smith, hoping it's just a huge misunderstanding, but, under the giant hat, the boss’ face was unreadable as always. And in lack of light, more evil than usually.<br/>
-Are you dumb?! -The man quickly grabbed his jeans and pulled them off with the underpants. He tossed them somewhere, and that was the point, when Quentin turned forward, and nearly started begging for his life. -Did you not realize, what I want?! Oh fucking hell.. That's my luck, I choose the dumbest one.<br/>
-No!...-Quentin interrupted him. Even he didn't know, what he just replied to. -i promise I'll work hard, just...just...<br/>
-hehe...-the man giggled, causing the second heart attack for the other. no living human saw Smith laughing. Ever. -..speaking of hard... I'm about to introduce someone...</p>
<p>Quentin still didn't dare to turn around. He heard Smith unzipping something -his pants, more than probably -but he still couldn't believe this is all happening. People spreaded rumors behind the boss, but this one never came up.<br/>
-Am I the only one you chose? Or am I the fifth this week?<br/>
-You shut up -he grabbed Quentin's hair from the back, and pushed his head to the desk. He climbed above him a tiny bit to do that. Feeling that he's already gone too far, he let  the boy’s hair go, and slided his hand down on his shaking back, pulling his shirt up a bit.<br/>
-I can't believe I picked the worst one..-he mumbled, slapping  Quentin's hairy butt and began stroking it.<br/>
-I picked the chubbiest.. I'm... You could satisfy me if you follow the orders, young man.<br/>
Quentin blushed instead of breathing, which caused him a bigger gasp before speaking.<br/>
-Let me go. Please.<br/>
-No.no way. You want your job? You get the job done, sweet boy.<br/>
-I'm begging you...<br/>
-Very good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quentin felt something slapping on his butt, over and over. It was a small slap, and it wasn't made by a hand. It was something else. And this something else was now rubbed against his skin.<br/>
-I love how hairy you are... I love your details, Quentin.<br/>
The boy didn't reply, he tried to wake up from the nightmare, but he knew that it wasn’t a dream.<br/>
Smith undrew his butt strongly, widening the hole a bit. He actually did it. Quentin could feel something dry touching his hole. And then, nothing for a second.</p>
<p>He didn't dare to turn his head, he exactly knew what the other is about to do.<br/>
Smith entered slowly. He giggled on his weird voice-the man was probably not used to giggling at all. The chubby man tried to hold back a big scream, and mainly, begging.<br/>
Maybe he will finish earlier if he gets no response. But it was hard to hold anything back now. Quentin felt his own member becoming  stiff, mainly after Smith moaned. The top was in.<br/>
-My dry cock deserves a soft butt like yours..it's been a while since I've done this, boy. But...it feels glorious. Might force my balls in as well, haha!....<br/>
He laughed on low voice, and that was the moment, when Quentin started crying.<br/>
He couldn't hold back anything anymore. Letting out painful moans as Smith digged his way in, inch by inch, his voice still got lost in the room, and could barely be heard even by himself. The man's moans repressed everything else, and his evil laugh only made it worse. Quentin held onto the edge of the desk, and buried his face in the hard wood, at least he tried to.</p>
<p>The minute, in which Smith made his way in seemed like hours. He finally felt the man's balls touching his skin, the pain was unbearable, even after he let out a huge scream. There was nobody to save him.<br/>
Smith leaned above his back. He placed one hand on Quentin's cock, but soon, he stroked him with two hands.<br/>
-My big boy doesn't wanna be alone, it needs a buddy. -Quentin already scratched the desk and bit his lips- I want to feel you getting wet, boy. -he petted him gently. Too gently. Just at the right moment, he's become rougher, hardening Quentin's nipples and making him moan. He was professional, much more professional than the boy on lonely nights, in his own bed . His thin fingers made excellent job. He rubbed the top with one hand, while slowly stroking and making his way between his balls with the other. Quentin almost forgot, how painful it felt around his butt, the two feelings completely killed each other, and became a third, neutral feeling. </p>
<p>The man began to move them, making the old desk shake a bit, and give creaking noises under them. He pulled himself out a tiny bit, and then pushed his balls against the other’s. Quentin felt,  he has reached his final size as well, and could only hope that Smith  took his hand away at the right time and won't notice it. He might think he actually enjoys it, which was not the case at all.<br/>
His boss grabbed his waist now, pulling poor Quentin towards himself, holding onto the desk with both hands became life saver action.</p>
<p>The man was wild, but at least he didn't laugh anymore. He was too busy to let out any other sound than moans, so Quentin's suffering noises could be heard now.<br/>
Pushing him harder than the usual, Smith made the young man's member smash against the desk, again. And again. Quentin realized, he doesn't even stand on the carpet anymore, his legs are opened wide and are held by Smith. His member kept bouncing between the desk and the man's body. As soon as he came, the man stopped moving them.<br/>
-you came, huh?<br/>
Quentin tried to catch his breath. He turned his head towards Smith, but the man slapped his butt, so he stopped halfway<br/>
-today is your lucky day, little boy.</p>
<p>Without giving further explanation, Quentin felt the man quickly getting out of him, and when he pulled his member out, the boy felt weak. He didn't know what's going to happen now, until Smith suddenly grabbed him.<br/>
-Turn around.</p>
<p>He turned the boy impatiently, Quentin could barely catch the desk. He stood on his legs, but they gave in. He tried to lean on the desk, but when he saw Smith kneeing in front of him, he almost fainted.<br/>
The man stroked his tighs without saying anything, and locked his eyes on his hard member, which now had some sticky liquid on it.<br/>
-Perfect. -He touched it with one finger, and giggled. After licking the cum from  his finger, he quickly took Quentin to his mouth, just in time. The chubby man had to look up, he was bitten very hard. But at the same time, it started to feel good.<br/>
Smith sucking him and giving swallowing noises made it a little bit better. </p>
<p>Smith already took his entire lenght, spitting him out and taking him again, cum flowing everywhere, which the boss tried to prevent with one hand. Soon, he stopped caring, and gently pulled Quentin towards himself, almost making him sit on his shoulders with opened legs.<br/>
Quentin tried not to scream, while witnessing all of that. He gasped, and these gasps were so painful, they burnt his lungs already. He could barely breathe, and knew he needed his inhaler, the one which was tossed away with the jeans a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>"just survive it. You can do that"</p>
<p>Sitting on Smith's shoulders while he kept sucking his cock, Quentin tried to move his body back to the desk, but the man didn't let him. After touching his butt, he started fingering the young man, making him scream on girly voice. The chubby man looked up to the ceiling fan, and wished it finally fell down on them.<br/>
Smith felt like a predator now, he could feel his bite in the flesh, and no matter how he struggled, he couldn't escape. After spitting the boy out, Smith started licking him, even under his member. Quentin felt the man's nose, stroking against his wet balls on purpose. Then, Smith stroked his face against the boy's stiff member many times, looking up at him, keeping eye contact. Quentin could barely see anything because of the tears. He was about to explode, it felt like in hell; hot and painful. </p>
<p>-What a lucky boy you are, Quentin. -Smith's voice became dead serious, as he turned him back onto his belly, making his face slam against the wood.<br/>
-You like roughness, don't ya? Silent people are usually the most pervert.<br/>
He couldn't say a word, he couldn't reply. There he was again, holding onto the edge of the desk.<br/>
-It's my turn now, boy.<br/>
He felt that something slapping against his butt again, mainly when Smith climbed above him. Pulling his shirt off from the shoulder, widening it's neck, Smith was now fully above the boy. All Quentin saw, was the shadow of the man.<br/>
He heard familar squishing sounds. Being alone, at night. He wished he was in his dark apartment, with the terrible smell and the old, used floor carpet, which no matter how he cleaned, never became tidy.<br/>
After Smith finally began to spread his own jizz-and more importantly, spread that on his back-he qucikly entered again. Pushing Quentin's entire body on the desk,  he laid on his back,  grabbing his arms so strong, it literally hurt the young man. </p>
<p>"he will finish it and let me go"</p>
<p>-Please..please let me go...<br/>
-Yes, keep  begging, sweet boy! -He yelled to his ear and began biting his shoulder.  -So soft..gosh, you're perfect, Quentin!... I want to fill you entirely..oh gosh...<br/>
He moaned louder than before, and Quentin finally felt the warm jizz spreading inside him, and flowing out on his butthole. He tried to pull himself forward to escape, but it only resulted the other getting in again, while almost crushing his balls inside him as well.</p>
<p>And then, it was over.<br/>
With Smith gasping above him, Quentin finally rest his face on the desk, gasping as well, and moaning a bit, because his lungs probably gave up.</p>
<p>-Quentin...it was...fantastic. </p>
<p>As reply, the young man began sobbing quietly. The sobbing became louder after a half minute, and ended in painful crying.<br/>
Smith slowly pulled it out, the other would've never thought that pulling his dick out will feel more painful than entering for the first time. When he was out, Quentin moaned once more.<br/>
He was left alone on the desk. Smith looked for his own pants, and got the tissue from his pocket. He cleaned himself, and in the end, he cleaned Quentin's butthole as well, but not for too long. The young man, powerlessly, forced himself to turn around, but his power wasn't enough for more than laying  on the desk and looking at the ceiling again .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smith fixed himself between his widely opened, shaking legs, half-hard member, which still had some cum on it. Quentin couldn't believe he still didn't dry out.<br/>
The man rubbed two fingers against the top of Quentin's member, after that, he licked the cum and cleaned his hand with the dirty tissue. He threw it next to Quentin, who now covered his face. He didn't want to see him anymore. </p>
<p>-Your article is fantastic, Quentin. Will make it to the morning paper. You  are getting good, I gotta say. And not only getting  good...you taste well. -Licking the remaining cum from his mouth, he stroked Quentin's belly. -You soft pussy. -he grabbed Quentin's legs and closed the knees together - ..from the signs, we could go on another round.. But I'm afraid people are slowly getting back from...lunch. What a tasty meal you brought me, young man. I wish it happened once more.-he let his legs go, and leaned close to him. The young man finally got himself to sit up, their noses accidentally met.</p>
<p>-Oh, you want a little kiss? So formal. </p>
<p>Jumping on him, he pushed Quentin's back against his desk one more time, climbing on him, he forced his tongue down on the man's throat. He tore his fluffy hair, squished his face, and then suddenly let him go entirely, when Quentin grabbed his shoulders. He stood up again.<br/>
-..put yourself together, you slut. You are here to work and not to rest.-his voice became cold. Just like before.<br/>
Quentin sat up again, he could finally breathe normally, but crying has taken over. Smith walked away, wrote a small circle in the room. </p>
<p>-Stop crying already. -he checked if his clothes were all right, and pulled up the zip on his pants. But Quentin didn't stop crying. He couldn't. He became a small, whining ball on the desk, burying his face to his hands.<br/>
Smith walked to him, impatiently.  </p>
<p>-Get out of my office, pussy..... I should've fucked you even harder, you wouldn't have power to cry now.<br/>
-Even..harder....mr Smith...<br/>
-You cry like a first timer gay!...big bad boy entered and you weren't ready, haha...idiot.<br/>
-It WAS my first time. -He couldn't say more, crying took over. He screamed and turned away in shame. The last thing he saw before shutting his eyes, was Smith's face changing from the usual stone expression to...worried.<br/>
-What did you say....WHAT DID YOU SAY?!.... -Now he was the one, who couldn't breathe well. His voice changed suddenly, to very soft- Quentin...is it true?</p>
<p>He didn't get any kind of answer, the boy slowly stood on his legs, and was about to get his papers after he got the jeans back. The articles, which spreaded around the room. Suddenly, he was stopped. Smith gently grabbed his shoulder, which he wildly bit not even five minutes ago. </p>
<p>-Leave those stupid papers. Just..get out.<br/>
Quentin obeyed without a single word, but escaping from mr Smith's office wasn't exactly the same as he planned.<br/>
Before getting out, the man grabbed his hand again, the shaking hand, which barely reached the doorknob. Breathing hot air on his neck, he leaned on him, his body gently touching Quentin's, not leaving space between them, just like before.<br/>
-I hope I don't have to remind you..if you still want this job...-his hands slided between the boy's legs-you keep your mouth shut. </p>
<p>Instead of a kiss, he licked his neck, and not only the neck, he even got to his hairy face. He gently bit Quentin's ear, and finally, finally gave a kiss on it.<br/>
-Yes, sir…- Quentin cried, looking into his blue eyes one last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man closed the big door, still shaking. Nobody noticed that he was in and now he is out. Others got back to their typewriters already, and the room was full of the usual noises. As soon as Quentin  let the doorknob go, his legs gave up, and he fell on the red carpet, which lead to Smith's office. He cried, not as much as before, but cried.</p>
<p>Nobody noticed.</p>
<p>He slowly got up by himself, and made his way towards the restroom.<br/>
In the office, Smith finally collected all papers, but he didn't put them in order. He tossed the stack to the desk, getting lost in thoughts. He didn't restore the order on his working desk for ten more minutes, which counted as new record in the case of the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>second and final chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Do you really think I can change?"<br/>"yes, yes I do.. That's why I'm still here. That's why I haven't left when you told me to do so."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For Smith's biggest surprise, Quentin arrived at the office the next day. He was expecting him to go on a "sudden" vacation or to completely avoid him, but the young man behaved like nothing has happened. Except he was more afraid of his boss, than usual.</p>
<p>During lunchtime, the boy didn't leave with the others. They always went to the nearest store to buy some food, but Quentin never went with them. He sat alone in the cafeteria and opened his small lunchbox, took out a self-made sandwich and began eating. The lunch was immediately disturbed as soon as Smith made his way closer. Quentin spotted him from the corner, hands shaking, the salami slowly slipping out of the two dry bread slices, landing next to the box itself, on the table. </p>
<p>Smith pretended he's going to the vending machine, which stood next to the desk, but he was probably too obvious. He even heard the boy's bones shaking as soon as he reached the desk. <br/>The boss bought his drink, but almost forgot to take it as soon as it fell down to its place. He turned to Quentin. <br/>-So...</p>
<p>The boy finally noticed the runaway salami, and tried to stuff it back to it's place, with little success. Smith looked around, and stepped next to him. He leaned close, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder, he began whispering. <br/>-Quentin... You're such a good boy... Why aren't you with the others? You deserve it..</p>
<p>The other, probably didn't believe it was some kind of compliment, looked up  from his sandwich. <br/>But said nothing. <br/>Smith went on.</p>
<p>-I thought you guys hang out, always. And make terrible jokes and gossips about m-<br/>-They hate me, sir. When they saw me getting out of your office, they agreed on that you do hate me..and they hate me too. You are actually a good boss now. <br/>-Are you joking-...- the man leaned closer, next to his face.</p>
<p>Quentin looked at him with wet eyes.</p>
<p>-Do I look like someone, who's joking? </p>
<p>Smith let him go, and tried to change the topic. <br/>He cleared his throat, and finally got to the main thing. </p>
<p>-I originally came to you, because.. Your article is not bad, but needs a bit of rework, Quentin-he almost yelled- if you work a bit more on that article, it may make it to the second page.<br/>Quentin looked around, people started to fill the cafeteria and made their way towards the office. <br/>-Come to my house tonight, and we'll talk about the details. 8 pm, don't be late. -Smith petted his shoulder with blank face and left. At the same moment, the salami escaped from the sandwich once again, straight between Quentin's legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way to Smith's mansion. Compared to his small apartment, it was a mansion. Quentin put his notes together, and rang the bell. </p>
<p>Silence, and painful thoughts.</p>
<p>Legs shaking, he was about to leave the place as fast as he could, when the old wooden door opened. The man himself opened it, making Quentin freeze halfway back on the small road, which lead to the garden's gate.<br/>-Oh, Quentin! You're here! Come in, boy, don't be scared!<br/>An entirely new, kind man spoke to him, the boy even dared to think, that he has a twin brother, who just opened the door, not the real Smith. </p>
<p>-Come in, <i>darling</i>. </p>
<p>Quentin slowly entered to the house, and Smith closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>-I sent the butler away for tonight. The entire house is ours. <br/>When passing by, he touched Quentin's shoulder, and his hand wandered below. The boy shook him off. </p>
<p>-I brought the article,just like you ask-<br/>-God damnit, Quentin! You can't be this blind! It was clearly just a fake reason..come on!...-the man took the notes and threw them to the nearest desk. Quentin dared to say something unusual:<br/>-Mr Smith...<br/>-Just Smith<br/>-Just Smith..<br/>-Quentin. Stop. To the topic. <br/>-...Smith.....-his face turned red- I think you don't take me seriously... I clearly know I was just a toy for you the other day, but.. I'm working so hard since then, and...<br/>- oh, it's the work again. Skip that, boy! It's not about the work now! I invited you to- <br/>-...to what?-he asked.<br/>-To continue what was..disturbed...and you showed up...you didn't say no..-he slowly came  closer to the young man, covering him with his big shadow again, touching and stroking his face. </p>
<p>-Do you just...did you really just... Oh man, what did I think... I thought you could change, like...after what happened, I felt something,...something in your voice, when I said it was my very first...nevermind.-slapping his hand, he turned away, risking everything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smith froze for a moment, he didn’t count with Quentin suddenly becoming honest. He kept staring at his chubby body and searched for words.</p>
<p>-You're right, Quentin. -The man began after two minutes of silence. -I indeed felt something after it. Something, which..maybe I've never felt before. That's why you're here now. I didn't want to admit, but...- meanwhile, the  young man was about to turn around and leave, but Smith grabbed him and pulled close, even if he didn't want it - what I'm trying to say is..</p>
<p>-You're horny again and you want someone, who you can fuck.<br/>Smith got surprised, but pretended he didn't hear it. <br/>He just knew the other wasn't himself now. He knew people from the first moment he met them. </p>
<p>-You're risking that..... Quentin. – the man smiled, when seeing the first teardrops on the other's face, he saw how much the boy wanted to leave. -You're here for a reason, right? You do believe in me, right? <br/>The chubby man finally turned his face to him. Smith grabbed his hand, pulled it to his mouth, and whispered:<br/>-I didn't want to admit, but... I have... I have developed some feelings for you right after you left the office. It's hard to say it, okay? It's just...you're so <i>different</i>...<br/>-Not really. I'm <i>just</i> gay, like you said. Other than that; another doll of yours. We're not working now, right? Then... That's what my opinion is. May I leave?.... Or you want me, again?... <br/>-No..it's.. Oh god, why the fuck am I begging to you...?</p>
<p>-Am I...fired yet?- his voice suddenly broke, hid his face in his palm, and started weeping. He was himself again.<br/>-You're not...-Smith hugged him, and the boy returned it.- I'm sorry for the last one.. I thought it was our first and last time, Quentin.. -Their eyes met, Quentin backed a bit. -If you want to, you can leave, but... I have  dinner for two and..we can do whatever you want to tonight.. Just give it a try, okay? -He forced a smile on his face, but not for long. It just wasn't him. The other looked around, and nodded.</p>
<p>-Great! -Smith grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man was amazed, how big the house was. <br/>One wall was full of articles and achievements, while the other had expensive paintings on it. Smith showed him everything, like he just was a friend of Quentin's and he invited him for a sleepover for the first time. </p>
<p>As soon as it was clear, that Quentin is pretty much interested in photography as well, they found the best topic to talk about. The man showed him his cameras, and Quentin almost felt he was appreciated - probably for the first time. </p>
<p>Smith posed on the sofa, putting a smirk onto his face and Quentin almost clicked the button on the camera, when he slowly looked up, making the other worried. <br/>-What do you really want from me?.... It...it feels like... It's too good to be true. <br/>-Why?-Smith asked.<br/>He didn't reply. He stared in front of himself, gently placing the camera on a desk. <br/>Smith jumped next to him and grabbed his hand again.<br/>-Hey, it's time for dinner. I hope ya like Indonesian  fish, because..well, I...we have that tonight. <br/>-I dunno..-the other blushed-I..never ate anything like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner table was huge, it was set for two, next to each other. They began eating, but soon, Smith forgot his eyes on him. The chubby man noticed it and stopped eating. <br/>-Sorry, I never had a dinner, like  that….I'm.. I don't know, am I doing it wrong? <br/>He didn't get a single reply for a half minute.<br/>-No, no, it's fine. It's just the two of us, don't worry about the etiquette. <br/>As soon as Quentin placed his hand on the desk, Smith put his own on it. <br/>-You're cute. You're living alone, right?<br/>-Yes..and... I have no other chance, actually. I rent a small flat in the other end of the town...I'm.. I don't think I could ever return this great dinner. Not that you'd ever visit me..there.</p>
<p>-Quentin..what happened with y-?...<br/>-They died long ago. If you ask about my parents, sir. -He pushed the plate away- ..sorry, I can't finish.. I haven't eaten anything all day, only that sandwich, but now I-.. <br/>- I apologize for bringing this up. I should've known. </p>
<p>He reached Quentin’s face and began stroking it, but the boy refused.<br/>-Are you still scared of me, Quentin? I know that last time I wasn't quite a gentleman, but.. I want to fix that. And you can leave anytime. <br/>-...no. I'd like to stay, if...possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost midnight, when they still talked about the greatest photographers of the century, standing in front of a giant print, which Smith adored so much. <br/>Quentin stood right next to him and felt that the man's hand slowly slided from his shoulder, to his waist. <br/>He kissed the top of his head, his bald face getting lost in the hair again. </p>
<p>-Quentin... I want to make you happy. What would make you happy, young man? <br/>The boy hugged him and buried  his face in the man's sweater. <br/>- I just want you to be a good man.. <br/>-I'm not a good man now?<br/>The other didn't reply. Smith took the man's body between his arms. Quentin hugged his neck, and stared straight into his eyes. <br/>-Let me prove, young man. </p>
<p>The boy gently pressed his lips on Smith's, he enjoyed every second, tasted him and when the kiss was over, he put his head on the boss’ chest. </p>
<p>-you are so cute...-Smith whispered.<br/>-And a terrible investigate journalist.<br/>-You're working hard and trying to..why do they hate you so much? <br/>-Because I'm different. And they know that. <br/>-Heh, why do you think, I became so cold towards people?...<br/>He opened up. And Quentin noticed that too. <br/>They slowly headed towards his bedroom and Smith spoke about some  nonsense from his past, which he never told anyone before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next time they realized what's happening, the older man was already kissing Quentin's neck and chest, kneeing between his opened legs, feeling his body shaking, but there was that little excitement hidden behind all of that, which made him wild, just like during their first time together. </p>
<p>They were on the bed, Smith licking and kissing him, still. <br/>Gently pinning his shoulders to the sheets, he climbed above him entirely. Quentin stroked his face as answer, but his was blank; it's probably because of the first one, Smith thought. </p>
<p>Sharing a passionate kiss, between two breaths, he said:<br/>- You can pick the pose, young man... Quentin...do you... Do you want it? You can still leav-<br/>-Yes.. Yes I think.</p>
<p>The man smiled. <br/>The chubby man finally smiled back. <br/>They sat up, Quentin hugged  him tight and climbed on his lap. Smith returned the hug.</p>
<p>-I know… you can change for the better. <br/>-Nobody ever said this...you’re so different, Quentin... <br/>He was about to kiss the boy again, when Quentin surprised him.<br/>-I wanna ride you...-he whispered to Smith’s ear, like it was the biggest sin ever. He didn't dare to look up, to the man's eyes, but after hearing a giggle, he did. <br/>-Haha..okay, young man. <br/>-I'm not that young...I’m twen-… -he couldn’t finish it, because Smith pressed his lips on his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man went into the game , he let Quentin control him for once. He tried to be gentle with him already. Laying on his back, watching as the other climbs onto his belly, and leans above him. He played with his hair and  stroked his face, while his partner freed them from their pants. </p>
<p>-Allow me one question, Smith- Quentin's voice became girly, for the first time this night. -Do you have anyone?..... <br/>He was about to say the usual "it's none of your business" thing, but he just smiled. <br/>-I didn't have anyone until last Wednesday. </p>
<p>He put a finger in Quentin's mouth, who quickly figured out, what the man wants, and started  sucking it. Quickly removing his shirt as well, Quentin was almost naked. Smith really liked the view, but he wasn't ready yet. He needed more. Staring into his eyes, the older man began stroking the other’s chest, quickly reaching his breasts and nipples. As soon as he pinched them, he saw Quentin becoming hard down there; he couldn't take his eyes off the boy's member, but he still needed more. He wrapped his arms around the young man, and pulled him close to his body.<br/>-I know you wanna ride me,but…</p>
<p>-Then let me do it-Quentin gasped, and for the first time since forever, Smith allowed someone to do something else. Quentin gently pushed him back on the bed, leaned above his body, and gave gentle kisses on his pale chest. He digged his nose between the man's breasts, while moving his lower body back and forth. Smith felt the man's member stroking his crotch, and finally started burning as well. Quentin finished the movement with kneeing above him, touching his own member, and squishing it, removing the drops of his sticky liquid with his fingers. He gasped, breathing quicker than normal. </p>
<p>Smith grabbed his waist, placing him correctly, he let the man know that he is ready. Quentin, after backing a bit, already felt him. He moved his butt up and down, stroking the man's cock, making Smith grab the sheets instead of his sweating body. He sat on him suddenly, the man let out  a big moan, when he felt his tight and warm hole, gasped when Quentin sat on him and his member got inside of him, entirely. From that part, he moved like he was programmed. Getting his member out of his body a little bit, and then sitting back on him, making funny noises as their sweaty bodies touched. <br/>-Did you practice? -Smith giggled, and didn't wait for  serious answer, but he's got one. <br/>-I'm lonely you know.. I'm... Maybe, maybe I do have something to pass the time with. <br/>-A toy?...-Quentin let out a huge moan, so he took it as a yes. <br/>-You should bring it next time... It's... It's welcome -<br/>Quentin cried out loud, and Smith swore. The mansion was filled with their voice, but the walls swallowed everything. <br/>The young man rode him for minutes, but he was getting tired, and Smith exactly knew that. He leaned above him more and more, still forcing the thing. The man knew what he's going for, but he wanted to make things quick. </p>
<p>-Do you mind? </p>
<p>He didn't even wait for the reply, he grabbed Quentin by the hair, and turned them. Now he was above the boy, who was surprised for a second, but obviously enjoyed it. Smith spammed him with kisses , squished his chest and bit his nipples, making Quentin scream. But it was rather the scream of  joy, than the scream of fear. Smith entered to his body once again, stuffing Quentin, who barely  could take his length from the front. Pinning Quentin's wrists on the sheet, next to the man's head, he moved further and further, opening the boy's legs more and as soon as he came, Quentin's knees were already next to his shoulders. </p>
<p>He suddenly stopped, quickly backing off, instead of letting his liquid into Quentin, he just watched in terror as his own liquid spreads on the man's belly and crotch. <br/>-Why..why did you stop?-the boy could barely talk, he was losing control above his breath, but he forced himself to sit up. He carefully touched Smith's member, squished it and took some jizz from it. He took his hand to his mouth, licking the liquid, repeating the entire process a few more times. <br/>-I was too rough again.. I'm so sorry, Quentin-<br/>-Yes, you were..-the chubby man cleaned his last  finger. -But i loved it now.</p>
<p>After a moment of break, Smith grabbed him, pushed themselves back  to the sheets, and stuffed  him until Quentin came  as well. <br/>Then he made his way below, and cleaned the young man entirely, licking and gently biting him everywhere, squishing and stroking his butt and balls, rubbing his cock, getting the last drops from it. <br/>Quentin blushed and hugged him, when Smith finally laid next to his burning body. </p>
<p>He buried his fingers in the boy's hair , while kissing him on the face, Quentin replied with girly laugh to all of this. <br/>-Did you enjoy it, boss? I still can't believe you chose a loser like me. Almost..almost too good to...believe..<br/>-Stop saying  that, darling. -He hugged the chubby man, who leaned closer, gently placing his head on Smith's chest. He rubbed it until he got sleepy. They didn't talk more, just listened to the silence, and waited for  the other's breath to finally become normal  again. <br/>-What's gonna happen tomorrow, boss?.... Will you fire me for being a nasty boy?<br/>-I will raise your payment, actually. You make excellent job. </p>
<p>Quentin leaned above his head.<br/>-Joking aside, Smith...will you just throw me out in the morning? Or now? You got what you wanted. You got the pleasure. Now I'm unwanted.<br/>-No, you're not. -He kissed Quentin once again, and the boy wanted to believe all of it. He laid back  next to him, and slowly fell asleep in his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man woke up to someone kissing his neck. <br/>At first, he didn't know where he was and as soon as he realized, his face became pale. </p>
<p>-Good morning, darling-Smiths voice  was  charming and warm, almost impossible.<br/>Quentin gasped, but returned the kiss, which the man gave him. <br/>-i'll be late from work...I'm... <br/>-Oh, we don't go to the office today . This day is ours only. It's such a sunny friday outside, Quentin. We can do whatever you'd like to do. </p>
<p>Seeing that his partner still hardly can believe all of that, Smith sat up and took his hands. <br/>-Quentin...darling.. You were the only one, who actually cared about me... Its the least thing that I return your kindness...are you still scared of me a bit? </p>
<p>As a test, he gently petted the young man’s face, and this time, Quentin didn't pull his body away. They got lost in each other's eyes and didn't even notice when the butler has entered the room with the breakfast. </p>
<p>-How was the night?-Smith whispered to his ear, as soon as the man left  and they began eating. The  boy giggled and put his head on his shoulder, smiling. <br/>-I just realized I haven't seen you smile yet, Quentin. I mean…honestly.<br/>-It's because.. I don't feel I deserve all of that. You're so rich and I'm so poor and-<br/>-And?... Don't think that I started as a rich guy either. You will stay with me today, and don't think about anything like that. Can you swim, young man? I have a pool and...</p>
<p>Wiping a teardop, Quentin hugged him tight. It was indeed the biggest surprise in his life..he just needed to learn to trust the man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>